Let's Make Love
by Ionuin Anam Cara
Summary: ONE SHOT Buffy is living her life on the Hellmouth and Angel is in L.A. Buffy wakes up one morning feeling very confused and knows something happened to Angel so she goes to find him. Rating on the safe side
1. Lets Make Love

_**TITLE:**__ Let's Make Love_

_**AUTHOR:**__ Ionuin Anam Cara_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I own nothing but the thoughts…all bow down to Joss and Co._

_**SPOILERS:**__ I can't think of anything in particular, there are going to be lots of made up characters and stuff because I don't like anything in the show to get this fic started._

_**RATING: **__PG-13ish, maybe R, but there is an NC-17 version if you want it. Just let me know._

_**SUMMARY:**__ Buffy is living her life on the Hellmouth and Angel is in L.A. Buffy wakes up one morning feeling very confused and knows something happened to Angel so she goes to find him._

_**FEEDBACK:**__ I can only continue if you tell me what you think._

_**NOTATIONS:**____song lyrics_, _thoughts and sleep talk_/ start/end dream, POV change

**A/N:** I was reading a story with the song _Breathe_ by Faith Hill in it so I pulled out the CD. The next track on the album is called _Let's Make Love_ and I felt the strong urge to start writing. The result is the story below.

**CHAPTER 1: Nightmares**

Beep. Beep. Beeep.

The microwave dinged signaling that the nachos were ready. Buffy got up from the couch where she had been seated in her apartment watching TV. MMM. She could smell the cheese and meat in the air. Willow and Xander would be by soon with movies and cards for their weekly get-together.

Ever since Buffy had left UC Sunnydale, they had made it a point to see each other at least once a week. Giles disapproved of Buffy's leaving school, but Willow understood. Actually, only Willow knew the real reason why she had left.

Buffy had complained that school was just making her tired and would do her no good since it would be impossible to go to school, slay and hold a job. She proved her point by getting fired from several jobs in only a few weeks time. Since Giles couldn't really stop her she had dropped out.

Buffy's real reason for leaving was her mother. Since Joyce had died 3 months ago, Buffy had slowly been retracting from everything that had been familiar and strongly connected to her beloved mother. Buffy had sold the house (to pay medical bills), started driving (walking was getting 'boring') and had even packed away some of her most loved possessions, like Mr. Gordo (its time to grow up). Buffy had never really liked school and had done it to please her mother. Now she didn't need to.

Buffy had gone through the grieving and was now just trying to get her life going again. She had gotten a job at a clothing shop where she made decent money and received discounts on merchandise. She had bought a small apartment for herself and was also teaching some self defense classes at the new gym. All of her nights were filled with slaying, except for Sundays, that's when Xander and Willow came over.

Buffy was starting to pick at the yummy nachos when the doorbell rang. She moved to answer the door and smiled lightly at the sight of her two best friends. "Do I smell nachos?" Xander said by way of greeting. "Buffy, you cooked for us?" Buffy laughed. "I make a mean plate of nachos, Xander, you just wait!" "Well, I'm not gonna complain, campus food is getting kinda old. Hey Buffy." Willow commented as she hugged her friend and shut the door.

As the group arranged themselves on the floor Buffy asked, "What's on the agenda tonight?" Willow looked at her with a mock sour face. It hade been Xander's pick and obviously Willow disliked his choice. Xander caught Willow's sour look. "What?" he questioned. "I got a great romance story." Buffy almost choked on her chips at that. Xander's idea of a romance is lots of bedroom scenes and girls taking their clothes off. He did not disappoint. As he lifted the case up Buffy groaned. "_Cruel Intentions_ is not a romance Xander. An okay movie yes, but not a romance. Although the characters are quite attractive!"

They all smiled and started the movie.

4 hours, a movie and several games of crazy 8s later Xander and Willow headed home and Buffy headed to her room. After a relaxing vanilla bubble bath Buffy threw on a t-shirt and climbed into bed. Sleep came easily, but the dreams were not so pleasant.

Buffy walked along the coastline watching the sunset on the California horizon. She smiled as the colors and lights danced across the waves. As she kept walking she felt a familiar tingle at the base of her spine. Looking around, she quickly found its source. He was standing on the dunes watching her. She smiled and began to walk towards him.

As Buffy neared him she felt a twinge of danger, but shrugged it off as her slayer-vampire sense. Now she was only a few steps away. His gaze had never left her body and she shivered as she realized his eyes had been undressing her. When she was close enough to reach out and touch him she drew his attention to her face and searched his eyes. He closed them quickly then shocked her by pulling her into a strong embrace and kissing her. She pulled back a little, still wondering why the danger-sense had not gone away yet. When he opened his eyes, she nearly fainted. She expected to see the chocolate soulful orbs of her soul mate; instead she found the empty, ebony eyes of her lover's demon, Angelus. She screamed and fought her way out of his vise-like grip.

"Awe, Buff. You're ruining the moment." Buffy was speechless. She wanted, desperately, to run away from him, but her legs were frozen stiff. _Stupid legs_ When Angelus saw that she wasn't going anywhere he took a step closer and looked deep into her eyes, causing her to tremble. "I missed you, lover," he whispered. "But I only came to say goodbye. It seems that your goody-two-shoes Angel is getting' rid of me." At this Buffy found her voice, "What do you mean?" "Ahh, it doesn't matter, wait till you see what I did to celebrate my goodbye." He pointed down the beach about 100 feet. Buffy looked and saw… she screamed again. "I love that sound," Angelus commented. Buffy raced down the beach until she got to where he had pointed. There she fell to her knees as she looked at the bloody corpses of her two best friends. She began crying as Angelus came up behind her. "It's a pity, they didn't put up much of a fight. I guess the didn't care since they thought you were dead." Angelus smiled, but Buffy hardened. This was it. She could kill him right there. She stood up and slipped the stake out of her coat. She breathed deeply then spun quickly around. He was gone. She slowly turned back to the bodies of her friends. He grabbed her then and held her immobilized. She was helpless as he brushed her hair off her neck. He found the wound where Angel had bitten her before and he drank. Slowly. Savoring her precious blood. He had won the last fight. And she was gone.

Buffy woke up gasping for breath. The sheets were tangled around her sweating body, and she sat up to calm herself and remove the sheets from the tangle with her legs. Buffy glanced at the clock. The harsh red light showed the time to be 2:30 am.

As her heart slowed back to normal and her breathing became more regular, Buffy pondered the meaning of her dream. It felt so real, but she knew it wasn't. She wondered what Angelus had meant when he said that Angel was ridding himself of his demonic self.

As she pondered everything she became aware of two strange feelings. One she recognized: the tingling at the base of her spine. The other was a mystery. It was as though she had a connection to someone or something that she had never felt before. Deciding that pondering the meanings was pointless and that a phone call would be awkward, Buffy got out of bed and began packing for L.A.

A/N:

XOXOXO This is my first fic, please let me know what you think!

**CHAPTER 2: Surprise**

After leaving a note in Willow's mailbox telling her that she needed to go to L.A. for a little while, Buffy threw her bags in the car and just drove.

_What the HELL am I doing?__Angel made it clear that he doesn't want me around.__I just need to go home and forget about it.__But then I would never know what this new thing is.__It feels…good, right, almost perfect__. __But what the HELL is it?__GOD DAMN IT!__Why can__'t I just ignore him?__Why does he still have this much power over me, now, after hurting me and being apart for almost 3 years?_

_Because you love him, idiot!_

By the time she finished her mind war, Buffy was only a few minutes from the Hyperion. In an attempt to calm her nerves she turned on the radio.

Baby I've been drifting away

_And dreaming all day_

_Of holding you, touching you_

_The only thing I wanna do, is be with you_

_As close to you, as I can be_

_Lets make love_

_All night long_

_Until all our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight_

_Just let go_

_I want to feel you in my soul_

_Until the sun come up_

_Lets make love_

Turning off the car Buffy stared at the building looming in the pre-dawn darkness. _Deep breath!__You made this decision, honey, so go finish it and move on!_

Buffy quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and walked to the door. When she got there she was surprised to find it unlocked. _I guess they get a lot of nighttime clientele._ She opened the glass doors and carefully stepped in. Seeing no one she headed towards Angel's office. Through the glass she saw that he was asleep. Under other circumstances she would probably have stood there and watched his beautiful form peacefully unconscious. But these were not other circumstances. When she went through the door, however, she froze. Buffy could hear the sound of the stereo playing in the background, and the song was very familiar.

Lets make love

_All night long_

_Until all our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight_

_Just let go_

_I want to feel you in my soul_

_Until the sun come up_

_Lets make love_

_Do you know what you do to me_

_Everything inside of me_

_Is wanting you, needing you_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_Lets get lost tonight_

_In each other_

_Lets make love_

_All night long_

_Until all our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight_

_Just let go_

_I want to feel you in my soul_

_Until the sun come up_

_Lets make love_

As the song began to start over Buffy realized that the song was playing from a CD and that she was crying. She didn't know when, or how, but the tears had come. It was the first time she had cried since before her mother died.

Not wanting Angel to see her like that, she quickly dried her eyes with the sleeve of her maroon Sunnydale High sweatshirt. As soon as she had her self under control she cleared her throat, loudly.

Angel stirred and groaned a bit, but he didn't wake up. Buffy repeated her throat clearing. Again, Angel stirred but did not wake. Rolling her eyes, she moved to shake him, but stopped when he began speaking in his sleep. _Buffy!__Don't leave!_ _Please, I love you!__You mean everything to me and I'm sorry that I left you and that I haven't been there for you but please, don't leave again.__I love you!_

Tapping Angel's shoulder before he could say more, Buffy awaited his eyes opening. A few moments passed and Angel said nothing more, but still didn't wake. _I see where the phrase waking the dead came from…he sleeps like a log!_ Buffy thought. This time she shook him a bit and whispered his name. "Angel? Angel, wake up."

This time she was successful and Angel slowly opened his eyes. He was facing away from her, so he didn't notice her for a moment. After he had been a wake for about a minute, his whole body tensed. Buffy noticed this and knew that he had felt her presence.

Slowly turning his head, Angel both dreaded and delighted in what he was about to see. She was here. As he turned he beheld her beauty. Her golden hair that was long and almost to the waist of her petite frame that held so much strength and power, and the most telling feature…her eyes. When he finally met her gaze, he was amazed at what he saw. He saw pain, confusion, weariness, questions, and, though it may be his imagination, happiness and love.

"Buffy?" He whispered her name as he would a delicate question.

"Angel?" She replied the same way. It seemed to be their unique way of greeting each other.

_Why is she here?__Does she know?__She can't possibly know, could she?_ _No, it's impossible._ _He had only become human a week ago, and no one else knew besides his L.A. team, and none of them would tell her._ _She can't know._ _But then why is she here._

Buffy locked her gaze on his. She looked into the deep chocolate pools that said so much. They were the only part of Angel that could betray his age. _Might as well just tell him why you're here._

"Angel, I know we decided to keep our lives separate, and I want to respect that, but there is something going on and only you can help me. I know that this will probably sound a little pathetic, but I've learned to take my dreams seriously." She started.

"Buffy, I--" Angle tried to say something, but Buffy held up her hand to silence him.

"Let me finish." Angel nodded. "Last night I had a dream about Angelus. He was watching me on the beach and he told me that he was coming to say goodbye. Something about you getting rid of him. He said that for his goodbye he had done something for me. I found that something to be torturing and killing Willow and Xander." Buffy took a breath and calmed her self. She was starting to reach the point where she would be talking as fast as she babbled and she didn't want to have to repeat it. Glancing at Angel he looked curiously at her as if trying to see if she knew more. Breathing deeply she continued, "I normally would just rub this off as a nightmare, but it was a) Angelus b) my friends and c) I woke up with a new, strange feeling in my gut. What did he mean about you getting rid of him?" Buffy looked directly into Angel's eyes. She could see him contemplate the wording of what he was about to say.

"Buffy, before you get mad, know that I was going to call you on Saturday and ask you to come here and talk to me. I guess my old demon beat me to the punch."

At Buffy's slightly confused look he continued.

"There really isn't anyway to break this to you easily, but I will try. I found out about a month ago about a prophecy involving the ensouled-vampire. It said that when the Powers That Be decided that he had atoned for his sins, he would be released of his curse. He would be given back his life, but remain a Champion, mortal, but with vampire strength, speed, healing, etc., everything needed to stay a Champion. One week ago tomorrow, I woke up in the middle of the day with this sudden need to breathe. I knew almost immediately that the prophecy had come to pass."

Throughout his entire speech Angel had looked anywhere in the room but at her. He stared at the door, the floor, and the desk, anything that would keep him from seeing her face. But when he had finished he knew that he must look at her. Glancing at Buffy he saw a mix of confusion, fear and anger.

"Buffy, I'm human." He said just loud enough for her to hear.

**CHAPTER 3: Amends**

There it was. The new feeling in her gut seemed to do somersaults as soon as the words had left his mouth. Buffy was stunned. Never in a million years had she imagined this to be possible.

"Hu-human?" she choked. "You're human… no curse, or mortal weaknesses, just a very strong human?" _Can this be real or is it another dream!_

"Yeah. I'm human. No curse. No loopholes. I am to live and die as a mortal man, with all the pains and pleasures," he said, echoing the words of the Oracles. "The only differences are my strength and healing." Glancing at her again he saw the tears silently streaming down her face with her eyes closed. "Buffy? Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't call as soon as it happened, but I didn't know how you would take it and I was scared that you would run away." He paused and took a deep, now needed, breath. Standing up he walked over to her and placed one hand on her shoulder. The other hand he cupped around her face and waited for her to open her eyes.

When she did open them, he softly whispered, "I love you. I don't want this humanity if I can't share it with you. You mean everything to me and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Buffy. I never stopped."

Silent tears continued to stream down her face as Angel held Buffy in his strong arms. As she began to comprehend that this was real she heard a faint noise coming from within his chest. "I can feel your heartbeat." She whispered.

Her heart soared and the tears became tears of mirth. She soon felt his own joyous tears join hers on his shirt with some catching in her hair. Lifting her head up, she looked into his eyes. She saw everything that she ever wanted there: hope, love, passion and for once she saw something that wasn't made up, her future.

They gazed at each other for what seemed like hours but in truth was only minutes. Buffy then laid her head back on his chest, directly over his heart. "It's the most beautiful sound that I have ever heard."

As the tears began to slow, Buffy looked at her lover once again. She was barely able to stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck and begging him to make love to her. She just stared.

When she finally spoke again her voice was a husky whisper. "Angel? What does this mean? For us? I still love you but how can we make this work?" Looking back into his eyes she searched for an answer.

Angel just looked back into her oceanic depths wondering how to answer. Smiling her slid his arms down to her waist and gently lifted her to him, pressing his lips to hers softly. The kiss wiping away any doubts and fears. After a moment of enjoying the feel of her body pressed against him, he began to trace her lips with his tongue, seeking access to her mouth. When she let him in he plundered her mouth, desperate to feel every part. She sucked on his tongue for a moment before pushing out of his embrace.

"Buffy, I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush this. I just couldn't-" Angel stopped when he looked into her eyes.

Buffy was having trouble controlling the urges that had come over her. She had been trying to quell the ache between her legs and the growing warmth, but found it impossible.

"Angel," she whispered softly, closing the small distance that she had caused. Rising up on tiptoe she kissed him softly with one arm around his neck. Her other hand slowly moving down his chest. "Make love to me."

Angel's eyes flew open at her last words. He didn't need telling twice. He picked her up and she hooked her legs around his waist kissing deeply. He practically ran to get her to his room. Closing the door he broke the kiss.

Angel set her down and looked at her through lust-crazed lashes. _Is this a dream?_

Finally regaining normal breathing patterns, Angel walked slowly towards his blonde goddess. "Mine," he whispered as he gave her another long passionate kiss. His tongue plundered her and she moaned into his mouth.

Growling slightly at the sound Angel decided to prolong her pleasure.

As he nibbled from her mouth to her neck and finally to her ear, he placed her on the bed and removed her clothes. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Angel proceeded to worship her body, enjoying her moans of pleasure.

Buffy, slightly drained from the intense pleasure that Angel had elicited, during the past few hours, satedly curled into Angel's chest. _Home._ "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too, Ionuin." Upon hearing his reply, Buffy let the beautiful sound of his beating heart lull her into a peaceful sleep.


	2. AN

LETS MAKE LOVE

A/N: As I went back and read this to try to finish it, I realized that this should have been a one shot. So, it has gone from 3 chapters to 1 and is now officially finished. Anyways, thanks and PLEASE REVIEW… flames are not appreciated but if that's all you got, go for it. Something is better than nothing………


End file.
